Stay With Me - A Nobita x Shizuka Fanfic
by TheIceman30
Summary: Nobita and Shizuka is thrown into a big and difficult test in their relationship. How will they pass the test they never experienced before? Doraemon : Limestone AU Series x Fanon x Nobita Shizuka ship. Collaboration With : Anis5240, Slow update
1. Orientation

**_Short FanTheory for the AU and explanation to make the story much more sense (My own fan Theory) :_**

**_1\. Nobita has a crush on Shizuka, Shizuka is also has a crush on Nobita._**

**_2\. Both Shizuka and Nobita are Oblivious at each other's feeling._**

**_3\. Nobita is able to play guitar than most of his friend_**

**_4\. Nonko-chan ( Nobita's Childhood friend ) is now their classmates._**

**_5\. Suzy-chan ( Suneo's dream girl ) is also their classmates._**

**_6\. Nobita, after a huge reform, is now a rich and smart kid._**

**_7\. Shizuka has a secret diary._**

**I DIDN'T OWN DORAEMON CHARACTERS, AND STORIES!**

**THEY ARE BELONGS TO, FUJIKO FUJIO!**

Friendship, it is a thing that we had in our lives. No matter how close a friendship is, is still a friendship. We all have many friends. No matter what you do, don't even try to break friendship ties. Friendship advances to crush ( if the target gender is opposite of us ).

Crush means a person who gives you butterflies and makes your heart beat faster. A person that you can't describe in a word, but multiple words. A person you can't get off your mind. Someone might have a crush on anyone. Even though if the difference. is like Earth and Sky. For example, is the crush of Nobita towards Shizuka. We can see if it's impossible for Nobita to get his love accepted by Shizuka. Of course, that isn't the case right here. Shizuka secretly likes Nobita very much, even though is like land and sky. Nobita is just a regular stupid, clumsy 12-year-old boy, is being liked by a beautiful, smart, famous, and studious girl called Shizuka. That might sound ridiculous, but love is love. Love didn't care about the appearance nor abilities of a person. But sometimes crush is accompanied and challenged by obliviousness. Shizuka is oblivious of Nobita's crush on her, and Nobita is oblivious about Shizuka's crush towards him.

Of course, if your crush breaks suddenly, it would be hurt right? Well, that is what happened to Nobita and Shizuka's relationship. Okay, it might be cured in just about a week if you are strong enough (I really don't know). But it's not the case here. Nobita and Shizuka relationship would not even cure itself out, without the help of forgetting it. Forgetting it is just making the memory hidden and not fully remove the memory. They can't forget it because Shizuka is Nobita's friend since they were 5 yrs old. Forgetting her would not been so easy. So it might be very exaggerating. Let's just jump right into the story then…

**April 25****th**** 2014****.**

Nobita and his group of friends; Shizuka, Gian, Suneo and Dekisugi were now around 14 at the youngest and 16 years old at the Oldest, and they were in junior high school. However, they hadn't changed a lot.

Shizuka hadn't gotten better at her violin playing skills. Gian still sang his songs in a very bad way. Suneo was still a spoiled rich kid, rubbing off whatever his parents bought him to them. Dekisugi still held the title of the smartest student in their school. Nobita on the other hand? He was now a professional guitar player in his neighbourhood. However, his academic skills...

"Great, Nobi-Kun; another zero!" the teacher said to Nobita after he called the boy to take his marked test paper. The older man was in a bad mood with his score, as seen by his fingers tapping against his folded arms.

"Ah, I..." Nobita started sheepishly, his shaking hand scratched the back of his neck, "Uhhh..."

"If you keep getting this score, you will never get your grades raised," the man went on, giving the boy a stern look.

"B..b...but I studied last night, sensei! It was just... I studied Math instead," Nobita explained, his face was red in embarrassment.

"There's no excuse Nobi-Kun, today's test is Japanese. Why would you study Math? Didn't you hear what I told you the day before? If only you focus on what I say, you will never study the wrong material," the man said to Nobita with a frown. He suspected this time the boy was telling the truth, despite having heard the same excuse for numerous occasions already.

"O...Okay, sensei."

"If you continue this habit of yours, you'll never get a good future. Just think about it for a moment, you'll become homeless and jobless. You'll never get your wife happy. If in the next test you are not improving at least 10 points, you can't advance to the next grade! Do you understand, Nobi-Kun?" the teacher scolded.

"Y-Yes... I understand, Sensei," Nobita said sadly. With a grunt, the man gave him his test paper and Nobita took it, trudging as he made his way back to his seat.

"Hahaha, Nobita got another zero!" Suneo grinned when the bespectacled boy passed by his place.

"Good luck facing your mom's wrath later on!" Gian added, stifling his laughter at poor Nobita.

"TAKESHI-SAN! SUNEO-SAN! Don't say such things to him," Shizuka yelled at the pair. She was quite known for taking Nobita's side in each situation where the latter got himself into trouble. "You should try to support him instead."

"Whoops. Alright, Shizuka-chan," Gian said, followed by Suneo. Still, they giggled for a while before talking about the new test.

"It's okay, Nobita-san. You just need to study harder. Try to do well in the next one, OK?" Shizuka said, glancing to Nobita that sat behind her.

They held eye contact for a moment before Nobita broke it, staring at the number zero on his test paper with a guilty look.

"I'll try..."

...

**At ****the**** Nobi Residence ****later on:**

"I'm home!" Nobita called as he swung open the front door and put off his shoes.

"Welcome home, Nobita," his mother, Tamako replied from the living room.

With a sigh, Nobita climbed up the stairs with heavy steps. The weight of his test paper from earlier was causing him to feel awful.

_Please don't ask me about the test._

_Please don't ask me about it…_

_Please don't ask me about it….._

"Nobita! How's the test going?" His mom called and Nobita froze in the middle of the stairs, eyes widened in terror. That was pretty much the last thing Nobita wanted to hear after school.

"_Oh, Crap!"_

"Uh... Um... T-the test is just fine..." he started, followed by a completely made up grin.

"Really? Can I see your result?" His mom queried. From her tone, he could sense the smile in her voice.

"Uhhh...Ummm...Hhhhhhhhhh. OK, Mama..." Nobita said, defeated by his guilt to her. 'There you go Nobita, get ready to get scolded by your mother again,' he thought as he steeled himself to survive through the ordeal.

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**For the past readers!**

**I'm changing the date to 2014. Because, it would be make sense for the next chapter after chapter 2. Sorry for the inconsistency!**


	2. Nobita Changes

**\- edited by Anis5240 -**

**Second Chapter, posted a few minutes after the story is posted. here you go!**

* * *

Ever see how a person trying to rein one's rage but failing to do so since no matter what, there are always signs of said attitude: flared nostrils, reddened eyes and clenched fists?

Nobita was used to see it from different people; his teacher, Gian, Suneo or even Shizuka on some occasions. Yet the one from his mother was where he could _not_ be afraid of.

_(He wished he could just run away, anything to not see his enraged mother.)_

"NOBITA, WHAT IS THIS?!" Tamako started, her eyeglasses glared in the sunlight. "ANOTHER ZERO... JUST WHY?"

Nobita couldn't help but to flinch guiltily as she held the offending test paper in front of him.

"Uhh, Mama... I'm sorry. It, uh... I studied the wrong subject," Nobita practically whispered the word 'subject'.

"THAT IS NOT AN EXCUSE, NOBI-CHAN." She slightly lowered her voice; though Nobita could still hear the bitter disappointment as she continued. "If you really wanted a good grade... you need to focus more on your studies."

Outside the living room, Doraemon passed by with a paper bag full of special edition Dorayaki in hand. Curious with the noises in said room, the blue robotic cat peeked inside, to which he was greeted with the usual sight of Nobita getting scolded by his mother.

"As always." Doraemon said with a sigh, shaking his head. After waiting for a while, he continued walking and went upstairs to Nobita's room.

"IF YOU CONTINUE THIS ATTITUDE OF YOURS, YOU WILL NEVER GET THE FUTURE YOU WANTED," Tamako went on giving her only son advices in a stoic, vehement tone, "YOU CAN'T MAKE EVERYONE AROUND YOU HAPPY, ESPECIALLY YOUR WIFE. YOU CAN'T GET A JOB. YOU MAY EVEN BE A HOMELESS PERSON... SO PLEASE, NOBITA... CHANGE! IT'S NEVER TOO LATE FOR A CHANGE."

Nobita remained silent however, processing what his mother had just said to him.

"_You can't make everyone around you happy, especially your wife,"_ Those words spoke volumes to Nobita, replaying over and over in the boy's head.

(Nobita never really learn the phrase 'Your actions have consequences of its own,' but the more the sentence was repeating in his mind, the more it slowly began to make sense.)

'Huh... If I really want to make everyone... even my wife, to be happy with me, I will have to start it from now on.'

As if a switch flicked in his mind, Nobita felt a rush of strong determination to change. Steeling himself, he slowly held eye contact with Tamako, who was gazing at him with a worrisome look.

She was more than surprised when her son suddenly hugged her, peeling his exam paper away from her hands and muttered, "Thank you, Mama for saying it aloud to me!" before running upstairs.

(She only shook her head before turning the television back on. "I've always said that to you, Nobi-chan," she mumbled and the corner of her mouth lifted to a small smile. "Hopefully it gets to your head this time.")

Doraemon was in Nobita's room, reading some mangas while eating his favorite food, Dorayaki. He grinned in satisfaction as he chewed the desserts.

"Ah, there's no such joy comparable to this lovely Dorayaki. Such perfection must be savored as much as possible," Doraemon said dreamily between his munches.

The sound of footsteps alerted him and he turned his eyes to the red door, which was then swung open by Nobita.

"Hello Doraemon," the bespectacled boy greeted as he passed by the robot.

"Welcome back, Nobita-kun. How's your day-" Doraemon absent-mindedly returned the gesture but stopped halfway because he was now seeing among the rarest things ever since he was sent from the future right in front of him.

"Nobita-kun..." His eyes were bulged and he stammered out of genuine disbelief, the half-eaten Dorayaki in his hand fell back into the paper bag, "Are you d-d-doing... your homework?"

"Hmmm? Yes, yes I am," Nobita said as he sat on his green chair and took out his exercise book.

"Whoa, you finally are starting to make changes. Good thing for you," Doraemon said with an amazed smile and continued to read the manga.

"Umm... Doraemon," Nobita broke the silence after a while.

"What is it?"

"I, uh..." the boy mumbled as he turned his chair to Doraemon's direction, lightly scratching his cheek, "Can you... help me to change myself?"

"Why, ABSOLUTELY!" Doraemon cried out in immense joy and the air left Nobita's lungs when the cat robot pulled him into a tight embrace. Finally, his boy had the resolution to improve his life.

"By the way, do you have any particular reasons for this?" Doraemon frowned as he released Nobita; he still remembered the time when the boy did so as to keep his distance from Shizuka, feeling he was not good enough for her.

"No, there isn't any problem. It was just... Mama told me earlier that people around me will not be happy if I kept on doing my habits. And, yes I know this sounds cliche but suddenly I felt a strong urge to change for a better life," Nobita explained.

"It's about time, doesn't it," Doraemon subtly pulled a sarcasm which was quickly noticed by the boy, "If mom didn't say that, you'll never change."

"Of course not!" Nobita said angrily.

"Yes it is," Doraemon teased Nobita, sticking his tongue out in a playful way.

"GAH!" The bespectacled boy shouted in mild annoyance, causing the robot to giggle. "Anyway I'm going to do my homework and study for the upcoming tests."

"Good luck, then! If you want to ask anything, go ahead; I'm just over here reading."

About thirty minutes of silence, the air was suddenly filled with a loud cry of, "NOBITA!"

"Oh, Gian, Suneo! What do you guys want?" Nobita greeted as he peeked outside from his window, seeing the two boys in front of his house.

"Do you want to play baseball with us?" Gian replied, leaning his weight on his baseball bat.

"Nah, I think not," Nobita declined with an apologetic look.

"Grr, Nobita!" Gian said angrily while Suneo snorted under his breath. "Give me a reason on why you refused this rare invitation from us!"

"I have homework to do now, so bye!" Nobita called out then continuing on doing his homework, leaving the boys stunned.

"Wait, Nobita's doing his homework?" Gian questioned the obvious, his eyebrows furrowed.

Suneo added with a shrug, "Well, we don't get to see that everyday."

"That's good for him though. Come Suneo, we will make our best too in this game!" Gian cheered, followed by Suneo before they walked away.

Nobita went on trying to finish his works, only stopping to take a short break, a bath and dinner and he went to sleep at 9 p.m so that he could wake up early the next morning.

**-The next morning-**

Tamako Nobi started climbing upstairs, practically stomping. Doraemon heard the footsteps, and with genuine fear he knew what was going to happen if he didn't act soon. Sliding the closet door open, he jumped down and quickly reached for the boy's futon to wake him up.

"NOBITA!" Her mom yelled as she came closer to the room.

"Hey, Nobita-kun! Wake up now, Mama's gonna-" Doraemon stopped when he felt the futon was empty.

The robotic cat's surprise was soon replaced with sudden shock as the door was slammed open, revealing the matriarch of the Nobi family.

"NOBITA, WAKE UP- Wait, where is he?" Her eyes fell to the blanket Doraemon was holding.

"Maybe he's in the bathroom now," Doraemon said, scratching his cheek in puzzlement of the boy's whereabouts.

Tamako only nodded before leaving. "Tell him to hurry up a bit, I'm going to cook his favourite meal."

About forty minutes after, the mother and the son stood at the front door, the latter was adjusting his shoes.

"Mama, I'm going now."

"OK Nobita, take care."

Tamako only watched as her son began to walk to school, his form slowly disappeared along the way. "Hmmm, I wonder what happened to Nobita?" she mused lightly before going back inside to do some housework.

Nobita continued walking in renewed vigor and arrived at his school rather early. The school's janitor was very surprised by Nobita's early arrival since the boy was almost always late. After greeting the man, Nobita then walked to his classroom that was still empty.

"Yes, I have finally beaten Dekisugi," Nobita giggled mischievously before a smile appeared on his face. "I suppose it won't hurt if I sit at the front this time."

He was about to settle down when the door slid open, revealing the aforementioned boy who only blinked curiously as they made eye contact.

"Ah, Nobi-kun," Dekisugi greeted before he closed the classroom door, "You're quite early today."

Nobita lightly smirked upon hearing it. "Why, thank you. Same goes for you."

The smartest student in the class chuckled heartily; Nobita couldn't really hate him because no matter what, Dekisugi was a good-natured boy. "Is this seat taken?" he pointed at an empty seat beside Nobita.

"Nope, you can sit here if you want."

"Ah, thanks."

Nobita nodded absent-mindedly and after Dekisugi placed his bag and sat down, he asked, "Nobi-kun, have you finished your homework?"

The bespectacled frowned before taking out his exercise book and flipped it open, "Not yet, there are some questions that puzzled me; can you help me to do them?"

Even though Nobita's current actions brought Dekisugi to curiosity, he decided to not ask about it. "Sure I can."

While both of them worked on Nobita's homework, the classroom was slowly filled with the rest of their classmates; some casted a second look to Nobita in utter surprise. Among them was a girl named Shizuka Minamoto, Nobita's Biggest crush.

"Good morning, Shizuka-chan," Nobita greeted with a grin, followed by Dekisugi.

"N-Nobita-san. Y-You came early?" she stuttered in genuine amazement before her gaze fell to the books on the boys' tables, "And... were you studying?"

"Yeah, I figured I wanna try finishing yesterday's homework as well."

"G-Good for you," Shizuka uttered, still stunned with the sight before taking a seat behind Nobita and Dekisugi. Moments later, the duo of Gian and Suneo walked in and they too were mind-blown.

The class sessions were fine, and Nobita was trying to be active in them. Even though he answered most of the questions wrong (which caused him to get laughed at by his friends), the teacher and Shizuka smiled, happy to see the boy's changes.

Day after day, Nobita continued his new routine with the one thing that annoyed him the most was during the times he saw Dekisugi and Shizuka together. By now, he only played with his friends on the weekends. He also helped his mother to cook occasionally, to which she thanked him and taught him how to do his favourite meal.

Then came the next exam day which two subjects were held, Science and Maths. The lessons that Nobita used to hate. He did what he thought to be a very great job at his exams and was confident about his answers.

Three days later, the results were in. One by one the students' names were called with some of them smiled in satisfaction while the others had a frown or a gloomy look upon knowing their score.

"And here's the last one..." the class teacher drawled and cleared his throat, "Nobita Nobi."

Nobita froze upon hearing his name being called, he could barely hear Dekisugi wishing him luck before standing up and walked to the teacher's desk. "Yes, sir." He waited as the older man only hummed under his breath, his knees were knocked together in fear.

"Well, Nobi-kun..." the man began and Nobita gulped in anticipation, afraid of his words, "I was really impressed with you this time..."

Nobita let out a relieved sigh upon hearing it; anything that wasn't causing the man to be angry was a good sign for him.

"You had finally surpassed my target of getting at least 10 points for both tests..." the teacher continued calmly, glancing every now and then to the boy to see his reaction.

"Were… they, sir?"

"Why, yes they are. You got far beyond that, Nobi-kun."

"What do I get?"

"96 for Maths and 88 for Science. Well done, Nobi-kun. Congratulations," The teacher said with a proud smile and the other students clapped their hands, happy with the boy's achievements. Stunned, Nobita couldn't believe his ears until the man showed his exam papers, grinning at him earnestly. That's the highest clean score he got without Doraemon assistance since he was a 2nd Grader.

Because of his success, Nobita started to gain some popularity in his school. He was a far cry from the one he used to be. However his stamina was still rather low along with his sports' abilities. But thanks to Doraemon's Resolution Door, he was able to train himself.

He also got more money than he used to from his mother, because his father had become a successful businessman as to follow his son's achievement and the Nobi family had gotten better and better as days passed; eventually they became an upper middle-class family because of that.

* * *

**For the next chapters, you've to wait a little while! Please be patient!**


	3. Birthday Present For Shizuka

**09.25 AM JST, May 1****st**** 2014**

**Sakura Ward, Greater Tokyo Area**

* * *

Nobita decided to have a walk one day, having finished his homework and was craving to read the newest comic books. The coins in his pockets jingled in each step; he was happy that he chose to make the desirable changes in his life.

Humming a tune, a sight of two familiar females caught his eyes and he grinned upon seeing they were Shizuka and her mother standing in front of a store. As he was about to approach them, he looked up and saw the sign; it was a jewelry shop. He quickly hid behind a tree close to the shop and noticed Shizuka's blue eyes were fixated at one of the beautiful necklaces displayed.

Nobita watched as Mrs. Minamoto uttered something to her daughter in which she nodded before they left, but not before catching a glimpse of Shizuka's downcast look which he immediately mirrored. After waiting for a while, he made his way to the jewelry store to see which necklace caught his friend's attention.

It was a nice silver necklace with the shiny amber crystal being the centerpiece. The design was ordinary enough, but Nobita could see why Shizuka admired it; she liked simple but meaningful items. After mulling over it for a while, he entered the store soon as he approached the store front.

Soon as he entered the Jewelry store, he approached a woman.

"Ummm, Good Morning…..ma'am," Nobita said to the store owner, to ask a few questions. He was a bit nervous, because he never saw any kid enter a jewelry store let alone by themselves,

"Good Morning, kid. What can I help you with?" The store cleric answered Nobita.

"Oh, you don't mind if i take a look at that necklace over there?" Nobita asked as he points at a shiny necklace that was displayed in front of the store.

"That Necklace? Sure, Hold on a second.." The Woman said as she walked over to the necklace and brought it over to Nobita.

As the woman walks back over to him, she introduces Nobita to the shiny silver necklace. "This is a silver necklace, made from only the most priceless amber crystals on the planet. But this necklace is also made of something even more special than that: pure obsidian stone from the beautiful Mauna Kea in Hawaii. It is very brittle however, so please keep that in mind. Here, you may look." As the woman explaining to Nobita, He slowly observed the Necklace. His eyes were sparkling, seeing the beautiful necklace in front of him

"Pardon me for asking, but for whom are you planning on giving this necklace to?" The woman asked Nobita.

"It's for my classmates, that's all," Nobita answered the woman, The Woman was slightly taken aback by Nobita's answer. She wasn't expecting a 14yr old boy buying an expensive necklace just to impress his classmate.

"Ah i see. But, now comes down to the price..." The woman said, asking the one important question as the bespectacled boy was inspecting the necklace.

"Wait, how much does it cost?" The bespectacled boy glanced back to the woman.

"Well, it was 21.000 yen." She replied. Nobita frowned upon hearing the price tag. He thought about abandoning the idea of giving Shizuka this necklace. The woman notices Nobita's face and offered him a discounted price.

"No, no, no. I have the money, and I'll buy the full price!" Nobita insisted

"Are you sure? Because it is quite expensive. How about you pay bit by bit for a few week until it's done?"

"That's a good idea….I'll start at 7000 Yen per day. It should be done in about 3 days" Nobita said, accepting to the woman's offer.

"Okay, then. I'll save this necklace for you. Come back whenever you like.."

"Alright, Ma'am. Thanks….."

**Few Minutes later**

"But… there must be something that makes Shizuka-chan want the necklace," he muttered with folded arms, racking his brain to think of the reason before dismissing it at the moment.

Just as he reached the bookstore, Gian and Suneo came out with a few comics in hand.

"Yo, Nobita!" they greeted to which he beamed in return and approached them.

"Buying the new GoroGoro comic, eh boys?" he lightly chided. His eyes then fell onto the book in Suneo's hand: _Easy Bakery_. "I didn't know you wanted to make cakes and pastries, Suneo."

"Well, I figured Shizuka-chan deserve a special present for her birthday so I decided to bake high-quality desserts! Gian here will write her a poem so that's that," the fox-faced grinned.

_Oh man, I forgot Shizuka-chan's birthday is coming so soon!_ Nobita mentally slapped himself for being forgetful but the memory of the necklace appeared and he immediately sighed in relief.

"That's right," Gian cut in abruptly, which startled the other two, "and you bet I will make the most beautiful poem she had ever heard! Hey, maybe I can make her a song instead! What'd ya guys think?"

Both Nobita and Suneo sweatdropped and had shivers ran down their spines. Gian's singing voice was still the same as ever, and they doubted it would be a wonderful celebration with the concert going on.

As usual, Suneo came to the rescue with his flattering voice, "Come on Gian, Shizuka-chan has heard numerous of your awesome songs lately. Don't you think a nice change of medium will bring everyone's attention? _Besides, an awesome man like you has to be skillful in many aspects!_"

To their relief, Gian seemed to be in deep thoughts with the idea before a wide grin crossed his face. "Alright! Suneo, you will help me in how to recite a poem with such emotions!"

"_Ah, works everytime_" Nobita said inside his mind with a relief.

"Sir, yes sir!" Suneo said afterwards

"Well then, what'd ya get for her, Nobita?"

Nobita went cold feet upon hearing the sudden question. "Uh… well, let's just say it's a secret," he gulped and laughed nervously.

His two friends narrowed their eyes in suspicion. "You must be getting her one of Doraemon's gadgets, right?"

"That-"

"Not that we cared much of it. Just make sure it works well, OK? See ya!" With that, they left and Nobita could only blink in disbelief. They didn't goad him for more information? That was certainly new. But he supposed his recent changes had been such a boon to his life. Shaking his head, he then entered the bookstore and went to the comics section. "If I knew all it took for them to respect me was to be smart, then I would have done it long ago."

After Scrolling through the comic shelf. He bought 4 comic books. He remembered something; Doraemon's book request. He then proceeds to open a folded paper, and in that piece of paper was a name of a particular book Doraemon needs : '_How to Channel Your Inner Singing Voice_ by Dennis Jackman'.

"Huh, Did Doraemon thinks that he can sang better by using a book? His sound was no different than Jaian does." Nobita scoffed thinking it was pretty funny yet scary.

After he was done in the bookstore he returned quickly to his home.

**At Home**

"Lemme get this straight: You bought a pricey necklace for Shizuka-chan's birthday?" Doraemon queried, all the while munching on his favorite snack.

"Yep, and I got enough money to pay for it," Nobita replied, eyes fixed to the scene unfolded in the comic he bought. The artist sure knew how to keep the readers engaged with the story and he couldn't help but wondering if he could do the same. "I will pick it up this weekend. That way, we can prepare to surprise her."

The blue robotic cat only smiled before drinking his tea. _You've grown to be independent, Nobita-kun. Surely everything good will be in your way if you keep this up._

_Right?_


	4. Grief

**May 8th 2014**

Cold morning breeze entered Nobita's room. Blowing the curtain of his window slowly. Sounds of birds chirping enliven the day up, making that morning beautiful as ever. But that beautiful day, soon will change….

"Nobita-kun, you seemed so happy today!" Doraemon said

"Yeah, indeed….. I can't wait to finally gift this necklace to Shizuka." Nobita said as he were tying up his snickers

"And, here…." Doraemon said as he handed over a box of gift.

"What is this?" Bespectacled boy asked as he received the box.

"It was my gift of course" The blue robot said. "I'm sorry but, I couldn't come to her birthday, since I have something to do." Doraemon added

"Sure enough!" Nobita said. Soon he had done with his snickers and stood up. "Anyways, I'm going to Shizuka's Birthday Party!"

"Alright, Nobita-kun!" Doraemon said as he saw the boy walked out the door and left. After he left, he mumbled "I hope you finally confess your feeling towards her, Nobita-kun…." Doraemon said, as he gave a big smile on his own thought.

Little did he know, that the scene will be the last time Doraemon saw Nobita smiling and talking in cheerfull manner….

Nobita went to the Minamoto house alone with two paper bags in hand; Doraemon was busy with his tools so he asked the boy to give his present to the birthday girl. But Nobita didn't mind a bit, it was fair to help the robotic cat in return. Along the way, he wondered how Shizuka would react upon seeing the pretty necklace.

Soon, he saw a considerable crowd of people in front of the two-storey house; each held either a box or paper bag. His gaze fell onto Suzy and Nonko, two of their childhood friends. The latter was especially close to his heart, and her beautiful brown curls made her look almost as beautiful as Shizuka.

"Good Morning, Non-chan, Suzy-chan!" The Bespectacled boy said,

"Good Morning, Nobita-san!" Nonko said. "Nice to see you…." Suzy added

"What are you guys bringing for Shizuka?" Nobita said, as he grinned…. Knowing that his gift might be the best one (he's not being arrogant or anything)

"Well, it's a secret" Nonko said and Suzy nodded to her afterwards. "What are you bringing for Shizuka's gift inside that box, Nobi-kun?" Suzy said.

"Hmm, let's just say it's a 'good thing'?" Nobita said

"Yo, Nobita!" a thunderous voice rang inside his ears and Nobita turned to see Gian, Suneo and Dekisugi walked toward him. He greeted them with a sheepish smile when they asked of his present to the birthday girl.

"Come on now, Nobita. We're buddies, right?" Suneo goaded him with his sly grin, "Surely you would know what happens if you disobey us."

Nobita gulped. Despite he and his friends weren't quarreling anymore, he was still afraid when Gian was having a bad mood. Luckily, Shizuka and her mother came to his rescue.

"Happy birthday, Shizuka-chan!" everyone said out loud.

"Thank you very much, my friends!" Shizuka said happily, her eyes lightened up in joy. "Please come in, I got so many games for us to play!"

Meanwhile, Doraemon was checking the condition of his futuristic gadgets to see if they need some fixing. He frowned upon seeing one tool called the Hate Ray Gun. The item was made to cause a person hate another with a single push of a button. Before making them hate each other, their name must be inputted on the machine. The effect is controlled from the Tool itself.

However, Doraemon didn't see the need for such item and planned to return it to the future. When he placed the tool near Nobita's desk, he then leaves the room. A gust of wind blew by the open window blew a pencil, rolling towards the edge of the desk before falling directly towards the Hate Tool initiate button. The item soon activated and set to automatic mode, searching its target:

* * *

_**RANDOMIZING TARGET...**_

_**TARGET : - HATED:**_

_**SHIZUKA MINAMOTO - NOBITA NOBI**_

_**INTENSITY: 8/10**_

_**DURATION: 5 MINS**_

_**INITIATING...**_

* * *

The machine then began to emit a purplish wave, which soon spread around the neighborhood.

Inside the Minamoto house, Shizuka's three closest friends had given their presents to her and everyone smiled knowingly as Nobita stepped ahead to give his. But the boy showed them Doraemon's gift first, to which they shared a hearty laugh upon seeing it. Then, with a blushing face, he opened the box containing his gift before pulling out a beautiful and sparkling obsidian-silver necklace. Unbeknownst to them, Shizuka's eyes suddenly turned from dark blue to an unnatural purple color. The wave hit Shizuka just in time.

"N-Nobita… did you..." Suneo and Gian uttered at the same time, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Wow, Nobi-kun. Congratulations," Dekisugi said with an astounded smile.

While everyone was happy and staring at the prized necklace in awe, the only one who didn't was Shizuka. Her joyful face suddenly shifted into a baleful look.

"What the hell is this?" Shizuka spoke.

Everyone froze, startled with her words. Silence had invaded the room. The happy atmosphere suddenly turns into a silence and confusion.

"Uh… This is a necklace..." Nobita blinked in utmost confusion. He glanced at the crowd, where everyone only frowned and some began to whisper among themselves. Gian, Suneo and Dekisugi were giving him skeptical looks and he couldn't help but to cower from the sudden attention.

"You must have bought this to impress me, didn't you?!" the birthday girl accused him with a rude and angry tone.

"Shizuka-chan, are you alright?" Nobita asked and approached her warily. Well, there _was_ a part of him that wanted to impress her (heck, Doraemon was pretty much the epitome of it), but… Something must have happened; why else would she act so strange?

"I had wished either Dekisugi or one of the others will buy me this, but to think it is you..." Shizuka spat, her purple eyes glowed in utter disdain at the obsidian necklace.

"But I bought this with my own money-"

"I DON'T CARE… I HATE THIS NECKLACE!" Shizuka literally yelled to him.

She then snatched the necklace from the surprised Nobita and smashed it onto the floor, shattering it. The only thing remained intact was the base. The loud sound of the Jewel being smashed on the floor caught more people. Sigh could be heard coming from multiple teens in that room. Shizuka then stomped onto it several times, destroying it until the jewel was broken.

Nobita's heart shattered into pieces, hollow eyes wide in horror as the scene unfolded before him. Everyone else remained silent; Mrs. Minamoto had her hands over her mouth. Gian, Suneo and Dekisugi couldn't do anything either, only able to watch in disbelief of what happened right in front of their eyes. Before long, quiet sobs came from Nobita, his entire body was shaking in shock.

Shizuka however, smirked uncannily at the ruined present. "As always, you've been such a crybaby. Perhaps you have asked Doraemon to make a duplicate of this necklace. How do I expect for a weakling like you to be able to give me this? NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. I HATE YOU VERY MUCH, NOBITA NOBI! IF THIS IS YOUR BEST EFFORT, YOU'LL NEVER MAKE ME HAPPY..." She gave the bespectacled boy an undignified snort before walking away.

All of the attendance stared at Shizuka in disbelief. They don't have any shred of mind that this scene would happen. Because the never expected this to happen to the couple who has been crushing on each other for few years now. Some teen started to leave the party. Without saying a word, Nobita took the broken necklace and left.

When everyone was whispering among themselves, Mrs. Minamoto wondered what had happened between Nobita and her daughter. She knew Shizuka was such a sweet child, and the sudden changes of her behaviors must have a reason. "Shizuka? What happened just then?" she asked.

"He gave me an unworthy necklace for my birthday gift," was the answer.

Her mom glanced to the floor and spotted a piece of the obsidian jewel left behind. She acknowledged her stuff with accessories and could tell it wasn't easy to get one's hands on it because of its quality.

"This necklace worth more than ten thousand yens, Shizuka," she said, inspecting the piece and was utterly stunned on what her daughter had just done on that expensive necklace. "It must have cost him a fortune to give this to you. Isn't this what you want before, back when we go out on the weekend? If you didn't like it, at least consider to respect others. I'm so disappointed with you, dear." She then left the living room, sighing while Shizuka was still standing with her arm crossed.

"Shizuka-kun... What happened to you? He literally spent all of his money on your dream necklace," Dekisugi spoke out of concern. He and Nobita had slowly become close friends, and to see the teary-eyed boy made him feel the same.

"You have disrespected him..." Gian uttered with a frown, "Even though I bullied him on a daily basis before, I respected him for sticking around." Suneo solemnly nodded in agreement; he could always count on Nobita even if it brought him trouble.

"He's the biggest retard in this whole world," Shizuka blurted out before falling silent, her scornful look suddenly changed to her usual soft expression and she looked around in bewilderment.

"I- Where is Nobita-san?" she asked and the boys were astounded to see her eyes returned to their original color. But the damage was already done. Most teen were shattered in shock on what just happened. Something they couldn't believe. They stared at her with disgust. This confuses Shizuka even more because she has literally no idea on what just happened. She glanced around before returning to the boys who scowled at her.

"Well… he, uh… he left after you did that," Suneo pointedly stared at the mess on the floor.

"Are you kidding me, Shizuka?" Dekisugi said, showing a total dismay in his face

Shizuka's eyes fell onto the scattered obsidian pieces and she choked in surprise. "What have I done?!"

"Anyways, guys! The party is over!" Mrs. Minamoto said as she gestured everyone to leave the party. In which they started to leave the party one by one. Most teen still showed the face of disbelief, including Nonko and Suzy who left the room at the last.

With a total disbelief, Nonko said "I can't believe you Shizuka…" followed by Suzy "He literally spent all of his money for that necklace. Give me a break!" Both girl said. Shizuka was numb at that point, unable to respond to any of his friends

Suneo, Gian and Dekisugi left with utter disgust and anger in their face, they took their belongings and left the house quickly. Shizuka was now standing alone in her room in which now it was a mess.

"What have I done….?" She said. Her mouth was trembling.

"Shizuka, all of your friends was disappointed of your behavior. Do you realize that!" His mom scolded her. "Anyways, help me clean up the ro-" "Anyways, I'm going out!" Shizuka said as she ran away before her mom finishes her sentence.

Shizuka pelted all the way to Nobi Residence. In a hope to see what'd he done and apologize to Nobita before it's too late. But it was indeed to late for her to say sorry.

Heartbroken, Nobita ran toward his home with tears trailed down on his face. He then slowed and finally stopped at the bridge, glancing at the broken necklace.

"B-But why?" he wondered as he stared at his rippled reflection on the river with a sob, "I mean... she was right, though. I'm still a crybaby. I'm still afraid whenever people get angry at me, be it Mama or Sensei. Perhaps… these changes I made did nothing to my entire character."

As Nobita sniffed, he heard footsteps and saw Gian, Suneo, and Dekisugi from the corner of his eyes. "What do you guys want?" he croaked.

"It's alright Nobita," Gian spoke with uncharacteristic care in his voice that everyone knew only used to his younger sister, Jaiko. "I… We left the party, and so did everyone else."

"Why would you do that? It's Shizuka-chan's birthday. It's something important to celebrate! You guys better go back! She didn't want me in it, that's all!" To Gian's surprise, Nobita began pushing him back to the junction leading to Shizuka's house.

"O-Oi, Nobita…"

"The party is cancelled," Suneo muttered, "her mom told us. Besides…"

Shizuka finally met the boys before taking cover in a wall. The three boys looked around and saw Shizuka hiding behind a wall; her sweet blue eyes were glistening with tears. "N-Nobita-" she stammered. She approached Nobita slowly.

Before she could finish, Nobita stepped back with wide eyes and ran away as fast he could.

"Nobita-san!" she shouted. Yet she made no move to chase after him, only watched as his lean figure slowly disappeared from her sight.

"Shizuka-chan, do you mean what you said back there? About him being a crybaby?" Suneo asked..

"I… I don't know…" Shizuka said softly, fresh tears accumulated around her eyes.

"The Damage has been done Shizuka….. You officially ended your relationship with him…." Dekisugi said. Shizuka stood there in a total numb, she tried to say anything but it was futile. The boys left her standing there as her tears started to flow down her rosy cheeks. Before finally landed on her dress. Orange light emitted from the Star in the solar system lightened the tears of her. She stood there for a while before walking back to her house.

Nobita reached his home in record time, utterly upset. He hoped Doraemon would be around and restore the obsidian necklace with the Time Cloak, deciding to give the jewelry to his mother instead. His heart ached, he remember the time when he tried to make Shizuka stay away from him forever. It seemed it finally happened, albeit she was the one to do it.

It wasn't until dusk did Nobita finally stepped inside.

"Nobita-kun, what just happened to you?" Doraemon asked when he saw the boy trudged into their shared room; his face was sullied with dried tears.

"Nothing..." Nobita mumbled, "I'm just tired."

The robotic cat frowned, "Come on now, I know you more than five years, and we're practically brothers by now. Did something happen at the party?"

Nobita didn't answer him, but then Doraemon caught a glimpse of a shiny string in his hands. "Hey, isn't that the necklace you want to give at Shizuka?"

Nobita flinched at the mention of the necklace before shaking his head. "Not anymore." With that, Nobita told Doraemon everything that Shizuka told him.

"…Do you think she meant every word, Doraemon." It was not a question.

"I can't really say a thing, perhaps the future didn't change much even with your efforts," the robotic cat mumbled and gazed at the destroyed necklace sympathetically. "Here's the Time Cloak."

They watched in silence as the cloth worked its magic around the jewelry and soon enough, it returned to its original condition. "So… what will you do now, Nobita-kun?"

"Who knows… perhaps destiny has paved a new path for me from now on."


End file.
